life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange (Franchise)
This page is meant to be a new built that will replace the current Life is Strange page (which is only talking about the first season) and expand on Life is Strange as a franchise. Once this built is finished, the old Life is Strange page will be modified to contain information on Season 1 only. Likely will be implemented when more information on Season 2 is available. ---- The Life is Strange franchise is set out to revolutionize story-based choice and consequences games. Core elements of the franchise are the presentation of authentic and relatable characters and relationships as well as raising awareness for real world issues and complicated subjects (such as loss, grief, depression, bullying and suicide). (TBC) The original game, Life is Strange Season 1, was produced by the French developers studio Dontnod Entertainment and published by Square Enix, released in 2015. The first episode, "Chrysalis", was released on January 29, 2015. The final episode, "Polarized", was released on October 20, 2015. The PEGI age rating is 16. On June 11, a prequel was announced that tells the story of Chloe and Rachel's friendship three years prior to the original game's events. Life is Strange: Before the Storm, the prequel to the events of Season 1, was produced by the Denver-based studio Deck Nine Games in colaboration with Square Enix, released in 2017. The first episode, "Awake" was released on August 31, 2017. A second season with a new story and new characters was announced on May 18, 2017. It is currently in development by the same team from Dontnod Entertainment that already worked on the first game. (introduction for the article about the franchise as a whole) (insert infobox for franchise - create new infobox or re-use episode infobox?) Story Before the Storm TBA Episode 1: Awake TBA Episode 2: Unknown TBA Episode 3: Unknown TBA Bonus Episode: Farewell TBA Season 1 Episode 1: Chrysalis On October 7th, Max finds out she can rewind time when she uses it to save her old friend Chloe from being shot by Nathan Prescott. They later reunite and Max senses that a storm is coming after getting premonitions. Episode 2: Out Of Time On October 8th, Max tries to find out more about her ability to rewind time, and finds out the reason for Kate's sudden change in mood and behavior. Chloe tests out Max's rewind power intensively and Max starts to discover the limits on her ability. Max will eventually discover the ability to stop time itself to save her friend Kate from a suicide attempt. Episode 3: Chaos Theory On October 8th, Max and Chloe’s investigation into Rachel Amber’s disappearance lead them to break into Blackwell Academy after dark, searching for answers. It’s here and in the following day, they discover that Rachel kept many secrets and was not the person Chloe thought she knew. Max meanwhile discovers she has another power that brings with it some devastating consequences. Episode 4: Dark Room In an alternate timeline created by Max's actions to save Chloe's father, William, Max learns the consequences of her abilities and changes things back to the way they were. In the original timeline, Max and Chloe work together to piece evidence that Nathan Prescott drugged Kate and is going to strike again at the Vortex Club Party. They discover the Dark Room and Rachel Amber's whereabouts, and get outmaneuvered by the real culprit. Episode 5: Polarized Trapped in the Dark Room, Max must escape and rewind to save Chloe from the gunshot by Mr. Jefferson. Finding out Nathan was killed, Max eventually finds a way to reunite with Chloe. Max is confronted with the devastating consequences of her actions over the week and her biggest fears, and in the end, is left with two choices: Sacrificing Chloe, saving Arcadia Bay and her friends, but Chloe ends up dead; or sacrificing Arcadia Bay, presumably killing all her friends, but leaving Chloe alive. The two leave the town's ruins in Chloe's truck shortly after the town's destruction. Season 2 A second season was announced on May 18, 2017. System Requirements Season 1 Before the Storm Note: 32-bit operating systems will not be supported. Season 2 N/A Reception TBA Awards and Nominations TBA Category:Administration Category:Life is Strange